A Continuing of My Tale
by seafoameyes
Summary: Huckleberry Finn decides that he needs to write a few more things down, because even he doesn't like unanswered questions. Rated T just to be safe.


I own nothing, just this specific plot line. All the characters (except ones you do not recognize) are creations of Mark Twain, as well as the book.

_So this was an assignment for my English Language and Composition a few months ago. I wanted to see what other people thought and give me advice on what needed to be improved. The guidelines for this assignment was:_

_1.) Huck had to decide whether to stay with society or leave._

_2.) A character had to die (did not enjoy that part ONE BIT .) _

_3.) It had to be written as close as possible to how Mark Twain would've wrote it._

_4.) Huck must stay in character (i.e. personality couldn't change, no sudden improvements or advancements)_

_Thought I should mention that before someone read this. It also helps if you read The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn by Mark Twain. _

_Anyways, this is the first post I made to the website in a very long time. I guess my anxiety died down, but I also really wanted to know of this turned out alright. Be harsh or nice, however my writing makes you feel._

A Continuing of My Tale

Most stories I heard 'bout have a longer ending after it, called an "eppilog". I knew I says book-writing was powerful tiring, but I dunno if I just wanted it ended there. If I didnt had knowed what I knowed now, I would've left it be. But I bet yer wondering what happen'd after me and Tom got Jim free. Well, Aunt Sally was purty stubborn and going on all 'bout how she's gunna adopt me and raise me right. I told her that Miss Watson already tried to make me sivilized, and I was mighty tired of it. She wouldn't hear none of it.

She took me back to her home and dressed me up just like Miss Watson did. I was back in the itchy clothes, and I swears they was the same ones as like the ones I wore that Miss Watson gave me. She'd look at me all stern like when I would let a cuss word slip out and said "she would have none of that profannitee," which I guess was what that word I said meant. And just like Miss Watson, I was to have the Bible by my bed and read it. Sum words didn't make none sense, so she would read to me and give a big long speech on it. It was just like school had bin, except I couldn't go on and play hooky to get out. When I would be misbehavin', she would ask why I couldn't be more like sum lovely boy who went to church and did his studies. I didn't say nothing out loud, but I thought to my own self that if that was the truth 'bout Huck Finn, I wouldn't have gotten my adventures.

Sometimes at night, I would get up from under the covers and just look out the window. If I squinted my eyes real tight, I could see sum of the river. That got me remembering being on the river with Jim. That also got me remembering how I wanted to go west into the Indian territory someday before I was too wrapped in sivilizement to do that. Tom wanted to go with me, and I dunno why, but I seemed stopped by it. I wanted it to be _my_ adventure, but I wanted to share it with someone. And also, I didn't want Tom to come with me. He was gonna be the one leading the way, not me. He would also round up a cuple more people to come along, like a gang and like we did with his pirates games. He would be in charge and I would get no say in nothing. He would be bossin me around, and it would be just like having Aunt Sally around again. His games had laws, and they made me discurraged. Maybe I outta sneak outta here without him knowing.

One morning I was eating at the table when someone came knocking on the door. Silas answered it and in comes bounding Tom Sawyer. He was dressed in his regular clothes with a big straw hat over his head. He had his fishing poll and a bucket, which I imagined had worms on the bottom.

"Morning Huck," he says with a big old smile on his face, "Morning Silas, Aunt Sally."

"Morning Tom," I says to him with my mouth full of bread. Aunt Sally looked at me, glarin' again.

"Finish chewing your food before you go on talking. You'll spray germs everywhere!" Now, from what I know, germs are teensy, weensy animals that jumped on your hand when you played in the creek and stayed there til you washed your hands. How couldve they got into my mouth? Of course I didnt say nothin'. By the look of it, Tom wanted to go fishing and if I bin acting disrespectful, I would get licked and then I would have to go read the Bible. I wouldnt be able to have gone fishing.

"Say Huck, how 'bout we go fishing today? Aunt Sally could mussle up sum grub and we can be on our way," Tom says to me. He looked up at Aunt Sally smiling all sweet and charming. Aunt Sally pressed her lips togethur and shook her head.

"Oh alright, as long as Huckleberry gets his reading done and washes up. He'll meet up with you Tom." I scooped the rest of my food from my bowl into my mouth and ran up the stairs. I heard Aunt Sally shout something 'bout me scrubbing behind my ears. I dashed to the washbin and scrubbed my faced real hard. I looked into the mirror and my face was pink. I cleaned for a few seconds and went to go change into my clothes. Not Aunt Sally's clothes, _my clothes_. The ones that had bin rubbed with dirt an' such. I got my own hat from under the bed and plopped it onto my head. I was mostly to the door when I realized that couldn't a got out without reading that darned Bible.

Thinking mighty quickly, even for me, I got the Bible and opened it up. I looked over the page fast and did the same for the next two pages. Aunt Sally said to read, and I did. If she asked, I chose a few words to remember, like 'psalm' and Peter and John. Hopefuly she wouldnt ask me what they meant or who Peter and John were. All I know 'bout them is that they followed who'er was in charge and remind them of who they were. I put the ribbon onto the new page and put it back on my pillow. I ran down the stairs, almost knocking over the painting of the town, and skidded on into the big room. Ignoring Aunt Sally's ranting, I grabbed my fishing pole and the picnic basket and made my way out the door.

I was to meet Tom by the river. While I was walking down the dirt path, I got to thinking 'bout Pap. He was dead an gone, and I still had my money. He hadn't the time to get his grubby ol' hands on it. When I was done thinking of Pap, I went on thinking 'bout Jim and how he felt 'bout being free now. He was probly gonna go down an' free his fam'ly. When I thought that, I began to get sad all suddenly. If Jim left, would he ever think 'bout coming back? Would he be too happy to see his fam'ly to member to come back an' see me? Who would I go on the river with?

"No," I says out loud to myself. "We done too much togethur to ferget it all." All sudden, I got a idea. I'd ask Jim if he wanted to stay with me! We'd get our own cabin, big enough for his fam'ly and me, and we could go on adventures whenever we pleased! I'd hafta ask him now or he wouldve gone an' I probly never see him again. I turned an' run towards the town.

Jim was stayin' at sum inn since there was no room at the Phelpses house. He was using sum of the forty dollars Tom gave him for being patient. I hurried through cuz I didnt want to keep Tom waiting. I went to the inn Jim was staying at and went to the front desk.

"'Scuse me sir, I'm here for a friend of mine. Is there someone by the name of Jim here?"

The man behind the desk, who was old and gray and wearin' glasses too small for his face. He peered down at me and then turned to get a book behind him. He opened it up slid his finger down the page.

"There are a lotta Jim's here. Whats the last name?" I stopped there. I thumped myself on the inside for not knowing Jim's last name.

"Er, I dunno. What was the last Jim to come on in?" The man went back to the book and clear his throat.

"Well, I have the last name of the last Jim who came in, but he's a-"

A loud _CRASH _came from outside and the man leapt from his seat. Sum lady she gone and screamed her top off and a crowd came outta the inn and into the street. Sum horse was making a raket of noise. Sum murmured amongst thereselves and watched. The man had gone out, but he came back on it quick. He went back behind the desk and crossed something out in the book. He was muttering to himself, I could only hear "the nerve" and "owned five dollars." He didn't seemed to mind me standing there. I stepped on my tip-toes and looked to where he crossed out. At the very bottom of the page, he crossed out someones name. I couldn't make out the last name, but I was darn sure I recognized the first name.

Jim.

I didnt know how I was involved, but I had a pain in my gut that says I should go and get myself outside. I walked out and pushed myself through the crowd. I didnt get far, and I had to stay in the middle. The horse had stopped makin' a raket but there was a woman screaming still. sum people had started to leave. I moved up a little mo' and tried stretching my neck on up. I saw sum man lying down, his chest slowly raising and slowly going down. I could see the woman who was screaming trying to get him up, but with no such luck.

"Someone, please help me! We need a doctor," she cried, but no one budged. In fact, sum people left. I turned to the man next to me who was leaving and catched his sleeve.

"Hey mister, what's a-going on? I ain't ever seen a woman cry so much." That was a lie, I remembered Boggs's daughter, but the man probly wouldnt a taken me seriusly.

"Nothing reely," the man shrugged. I was mighty confused now. Was he not seeing what I was seeing?

"Who got hurt," I asks him.

"No one." He took his arm away from me and left. I turned to the woman crying, and I got powerful sick. On the ground was Jim, barely breathing. All I could do was stand there and let my chest get real heavy. I didnt want to look no more. I wanted to run way and hope this was all a dream. At that moment in time, I could see Jim turn his head to me and I almost threw up. He had bin kicked in the head, that much I coulda told.

"H-Huck? Dat you honey?"

I didnt wanna go near him. He was so pitiful-lookin'. He seemed to be fading 'way.

"Huck, I needs to see you. Pleeze c'mere." He was pleading, but I couldn't go near him without feeling sick. The woman had stopped her screaming and was kneeling next to Jim. She looked at me long, waitin' for me to come to them. I stayed put, my shoes had rocks in them. I couldnt fight the tears no more. I took a small step forward, then a few more. I sat down next to him. But when I opened my mouth to say something, I noticed that his chest didn't move anymore. The woman had her hand to her mouth and was breathing hard.

I got up and ran. I couldnt look at him anymore and I had to get away from that place. I didnt wanna cry no more. I didnt want nobody to see me cry. I kept on running and running to where I know there were rafts. I jumped on, my mind made up.

I was gonna cross the river into Indian Territory. By myself.

I untied the raft and started to push off when I hear someone call me. I turned round, and saw Tom Sawyer running up to me.

"Where d'ya think youre going? Aren't we s'posed to be doing this togethur?"

"No Tom, I gotta do this on my lonesome. I gotta git outta here," I says to him and I pushed off.

"But, youre my best friend! We gotta do this togethur," he shouted to me. I turned back to him and waved.

"I'll see ya there." I didn't look back. I just kept pushing until I was with the current. I watched the sun set to my side. I relaxed back onto the raft and got lost in thoughts. I was doing this on my lonesome, for the absolutly first time. I'd a bin paniking, but for sum reason I felt quite settled. I thought 'bout Jim, I was reelly gonna miss him. He woulda bin right her with me. It werent the same without him, but now maybe I could now pray for him, since he were a free man. I'd never ferget him, that's fer sure. He acted like a pap better then Pap ever had. Other than him, I dunno if I woulda missed anywon else. Tom Sawyer was gonna meet up with me, and I knowed that fer a fact.

I wondered what was new and diff'rent in the Indian Territory, how maybe I would become diff'rent. Aunt Sally had said that the world is a might big place that someone could go and get sucked up in. I just hope that doesn't happen to me.

Yours Very Truly (again)

Huck Finn

P.S. I was very serius 'bout beeing all done writing a book. It brings back bad memorys and I get real tired. Just writing 'bout Jim again made me cry all over again. Maybe this hole experience was going to Hell, just like I said while on the river.

_~Well? What did you think?_

_ Wow, you have no idea how much it bothered me to have to kill Jim. I was literally crying as I wrote it ( my friend was kind enough to laugh T_T) I tried my best to put effective symbolism and keep Huck in character. He's just so darn naive and cute lol. I recommend doing a story with the guidelines like this because you really have to try to make sure you stay in character._

_So THANK YOU for reading and any feedback is appreciated :D  
_


End file.
